1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for allowing a seated user to use his or her foot to control a member for actuating a system such as a motor vehicle brake boosting system, said device including a pedal located facing a seat for the user and articulated about an approximately horizontal first axis perpendicular to a direction joining the pedal to the seat, on a support that is mounted adjustably on a carrying structure which also carries the system and the seat, so as to allow the position of the first axis to be adjusted in terms of its distance from the seat, and a linkage connecting the pedal and the actuating member which linkage is articulated about axes parallel to the first axis so as to translate a pivoting movement of the pedal about the first axis with respect to the support into a corresponding displacement of the actuating member with respect to the system and into actuation of this system.
Although it may relate to any type of foot control, on any type of machine, by a seated user, it finds a particular application in the control of the boosted braking of a motor vehicle.
This is because it is known that the quest for optimum ergonomics in terms of the driving position of a motor vehicle, for reasons of comfort and safety, has led to the provision of possibilities for adapting the dimensional characteristics of the driving position to suit the build of the driver.
This adaptation is usually restricted to adjusting the position of the seat, with respect to the floor of the vehicle, in the lengthwise direction thereof, and possibly to adjusting the seat in a heightwise direction, and to adjusting the position of the steering wheel in one and/or other of these two directions, in addition to adjustments regarding the actual configuration of the seat itself.
2. Description of the Prior Art
However, it has recently been proposed that these possibilities for adaptation be supplemented by a means of adjusting the position of the pedal box, particularly the position of the brake pedal, in the lengthwise direction of the vehicle.
To this end, a device of the type mentioned in the preamble in which the support on which the pedal is articulated is itself articulated to a carrying structure, in practical terms to an element of the bodywork or of the chassis of the vehicle has been proposed, so that adjustment is achieved by pivoting the support.
This solution has the double disadvantage of the adjustment of the pedal in the lengthwise direction of the vehicle being accompanied by a variation in the level and orientation of the pedal with respect to the floor of said vehicle and of offering only a very restricted adjustment travel if the aforementioned drawback is not to have too pronounced, that is to say too troublesome, an effect.